


[fanvid] a trilogy of OT vids to Regina Spektor songs

by lotesse



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Character Study, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, M/M, Multi, My First Fanvid, vid sequence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotesse/pseuds/lotesse
Summary: Character study vids for Luke, Han, and Leia set to Regina Spektor songs
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo





	1. human of the year

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't entirely mean to make three of these - I started with a remaster of the Luke-centric vid that was the first thing I ever made, and that only got uploaded behind lock, but then there was all this footage that I wanted to use and I love the visuals of the OT almost as much as I love the characterization and then I realized that I could do a trilogy to Regina Spektor songs. So that is what I did. I'm listing these in the order that I made them, because they kind of served as a vidding journeyman project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Luke character study} hello, hello, calling a Luke Skywalker to the front of the cathedral, you have won

_the one where being everyone's messiah is actually kind of rubbish:_  
title: human of the year  
video: Star Wars Original Trilogy  
music: Regina Spektor  
length: 4:07  
summary: {Luke character study} hello, hello, calling a Luke Skywalker to the front of the cathedral, you have won

password: elbereth

[lukevidsmall](http://vimeo.com/58791383) from [lotesse](http://vimeo.com/user16227534) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


	2. all the rowboats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Leia character study} see them hanging in their gold frames for forever and a day

_the one where Leia Organa is more badass than you_  
title: all the rowboats  
video: Star Wars Original Trilogy  
music: Regina Spektor  
length: 3:07  
summary: {Leia character study} see them hanging in their gold frames for forever and a day  
password: elbereth

[rowboatssmall](http://vimeo.com/58791385) from [lotesse](http://vimeo.com/user16227534) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


	3. firewood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Han character study} everyone knows you're going to stay, so you might as well start trying

_the one where Han Solo is a total softy_  
title: firewood  
fandom: Star Wars Original Trilogy  
music: Regina Spektor  
length: 3:16  
summary: {Han character study} everyone knows you're going to stay, so you might as well start trying  
password: elbereth

[firewoodsmall](http://vimeo.com/58791384) from [lotesse](http://vimeo.com/user16227534) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
